brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aguilera, Roberto
Aguilera, Roberto: Roberto Aguilera is a character 'appearing in the ''Brother Muscle & Ultraperson ''#2 'comic book and the graphic novel ''Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2''. Character details Roberto Aguilera is a gay Latina/Latino mutant man''. ''He first appears'' as an 'adolescent, in a sex scene with his boyfriend Francisco in an apartment, in the year 1999,'' ''when the series was created. He is fully named and revealed in a '''hologram '''as an '''early adult '''director of BADGE''' (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement), '''a fictional federal spy agency in the year '''2013, '''when the '''graphic novel '''was published. Bmup2p12.jpg|Future Roberto busts bad guys. Bmup2p90004.jpg|Roberto rescues Francisco. Bmup2p8.jpg|Roberto defends himself. Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Character abilities Aguilera demonstrates his mutant psi powers while defending himself against the time traveling supervillains Pundit and Puissance',' assassins ' from the 'near future' 2013 hired to kill him in the '1990s,' when he was more vulnerable. He shows '''bioelectricity, pyrokinesis, super strength, invulnerability' and flight, to his human lover Francisco's surprise. His strength is 7000 tons., coordination is 400 mph, endurance is 200 miles per day and intelligence is 300 years, making him a Pulp Level character. The future Roberto is a confident, professional but potty-mouthed leader of five BADGE agents while raiding the apartment and arresting his assailants, just defeated by Brother Muscle and UltraPerson, who spotted his assassination attempt first with their clairvoyance. Like his enemies before him, he and his team arrived in his''' childhood era by '''flying car time machine. He affectionately thanked the superhero duo in English and Spanish for saving him and his lover Francisco( Lathan, 2013). In Renown and Fascinator, the revised edition of the graphic novel, the reimagined Roberto's address, family and future career are fully revealed. Future Roberto had to use his domination on bigoted managers and colleagues to advance to his director position in spite of racial and sex orientation discrimination. He was Cosmic Level and guarded by a tactical team of federal agents in powered armor in 2013, so Pundit and Puissance time-traveled into his past for assassination, when he was more vulnerable, at his lower Pulp Level power levels. A mob boss, "Axe-Handle" Alan Witherspoon paid them 2 million credits (dollars) for the "hit", because he Knows Too Much about his $25 billion/yr. drug dealing rackets. After the murder attempt, TV Teen Roberto assumed the masked superhero Alter Ego Grandeur, "so nobody will know who the #$%&* I am!" On returning to 2013, Director Roberto interrogated Pundit and Puissance into informing on their client, Witherspoon, sending him to prison. Afterward, Roberto dominated the U.S. Government into legalizing drugs, prostitution and gambling nationwide, to end organized crime "once and for all" and spare himself and other detectives from assassination and the country from drug wars, like in some Latin American countries. The reimagined Francisco San Brisas is fully named and grows up to be a wealthy corporate executive in a cyberpunk 2013, being Generation X and raised with computers, cellular phones and video games. Both Roberto and Francisco were bisexual, even in the original series, so they are members of a poly family (multi-partner romantic relationship) which includes two bisexual women, Cyndi Edge and Linda Nguyen, also Gen X high school sweethearts, who grew up to be rich cyberpunk executives. They too, were rescued with their boyfriends in high school by Renown and Fascinator. They all cohabited since college.Their relationship continued into The Near Future, when they all wed in a group marriage, under US government reforms legalizing it, caused by Roberto's Domination(Lathan, 2019). References : Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2, Lulu.com, 2013, ISBN 978-1-300-04832-9 Axe Handle Alan.jpg|Axe-Handle Category:Characters Category:Ethnic Category:Paranormal